Loonakids: Monster High
by BatmanLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Now that the portal between Anasala and Acmetropolis is open, the gang decides to introduce some Anasalans to the mortal world...only to have to save them from an anti-magic cult. Sequel to "Coyote Crowning"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Monster High

Yay, another one! Anyway, this one is almost entirely based off of Halloweentown High and almost directly follows up the previous story. However, its not going to have a lot of references to it besides Kelly and Ryan's magic training. All of the major references will be later in the series. And this one is majorly gonna be about Kelly and Danni but it may be important for the rest of the series (I don't even know yet). Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

A 15-year-old coyote anthro kept pacing around the room.

"So, Kelly, what're you going to say to the Witches' Council when you get there?" a brown-haired young woman asked.

"Aunt Danni, don't get her started!" a 15-year-old duck anthro hissed.

"Oh, what am I gonna say to them?" Kelly responded, "I'll tell all I should have to say to them: 'You're welcome.' I mean, we only opened that portal to save the entire world, thank me very much! The 2 of us should be getting a parade, but no. _I_ get a summons with the Council instead."

"You got her started."

"And another thing…" Before Kelly could continue, she heard the clock chime. "Is it time?"

"Oh no, trust me," said Daniella, "You'll know when it's time."

Kelly looked at her strangely, but couldn't say anything before a door appeared behind her and sucked her in.

"It's time."

Kelly reappeared in a dark room. She looked around and saw that she was standing on a merry-go-round (not a carousel, one of those wheel with handlebars thingies), surrounded by the 5 creatures of the Council—a Mummy, a Vampire, a Pumpkin-head, a 6-armed man, and a Warlock—each one, sitting on a pedestal. "Well, hello there, your highness…es…es…es…es." She started panicking and her mind went blank. "Uh…I would just like to say in my defense, that the portal was—"

"Kelly," said the Warlock, the sound of his voice causing the merry-go-round to turn to face him, "there's no need to defend yourself. We actually wanted to thank you and your brother, Ryan, for all you did."

"Oh. Wow. You're welcome. Heh…I don't suppose there's a parade involved?"

"Now about your family's request to send a few students to school in the mortal realm…"

"Oh. Well, see, you don't have to worry about a thing. We have it all set."

"And what should happen if any…demons should come along?"

"Well, I understand that our dimension is probably the most dangerous non-hell, but they'd have my whole family protecting them and—"

The Pumpkin-head then spoke, his voice making the merry-go-round turn to face him: "I doubt even you are a match for the Knights!"

"Knights? You mean like paladin, warrior, Middle Ages, round table kind of thing?"

"Yes," said the Warlock, making the merry-go-round turn back to him, "the Knights of the Iron Dagger."

"Their mission in life," spoke the Vampire, her voice making the merry-go-round turn once again, "was to destroy all things magical."

"OK, in case you haven't noticed, we've moved past that age."

The mummy held up a sign that said "Eh." He couldn't speak, so the merry-go-round didn't turn.

"And I would bet all of our powers that we can prove that humans have changed—"

"AHA!" said the 6-armed man, turning the merry-go-round to him, "She said it! She said it! You heard her, Holloway, she said it!"

"Kelly," said the Warlock named Edward Holloway, making the merry-go-round turn back to him again, "if you're willing to believe that strongly, we won't object. We'll agree to your terms. You have until midnight at the end of the month." He slammed the gavel.

"What—to do what?" It was too late. The portal was already re-opening. "Wait, what did I say?" Kelly disappeared.

_10 minutes later…_

"YOU BET OUR POWERS?" Daniella cried.

"I didn't mean to!" Kelly instantly defended herself, "I thought it was just a figure of speech!"

A blonde woman turned to face an older female coyote. "This is all your fault."

"What? Wendy, how is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't gone and gotten yourself killed, we wouldn't have been keeping secrets for 10 years and these kids could've been raised the way we wanted them to and she would never have said something like that!"

"My main concern," said the young duck, "is this: are there really any Knights here?"

"Oh, no," said Daniella, "It's just another one of those stories that parents in Anasala tell their children to scare them. It's like the Boogeyman!"

"Oh, that reminds me," said Wendy, "He called the other day, he's asking about you."

"Wend, not in front of the kids!" Daniella snapped.

"So there really is a Boogeyman?" asked the duck.

"And apparently, he's got a thing for Mom," said a 15-year-old roadrunner.

"One date, Robert!"

Wendy looked at the duck. "Relax, Jack. If there are any Knights, they're gonna have to get through us."

"Speaking of which," said Daniella, looking at the female coyote, "Watch the kids, Sophie…and Wendy and the guys. I have to go pick up the kids." With that, she left the room, opened a portal, and disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, an older duck was pawing through the cabinets in the kitchen. "Grasshopper Flakes? Who eats 'honey-roasted Grasshopper Flakes'?"

"Goblins, Duck," Wendy answered, snatching the box and putting it back in the cabinet. As she closed the doors, the box rattled and chirped. "Still fresh." She sighed. "I'm gonna go check on Sophie and the kids." She walked off.

Kelly sighed, taking out a spell book. "I thought she'd never leave."

"What're you doing?" asked an older coyote male.

"It's a spell book, Dad. I'm doing a spell." She started flipping through the pages. "Aha! Got it."

Tech and a 15-year-old coyote boy who looked almost exactly like him checked the spell.

"Construction spell," Kelly answered the unspoken question.

"That doesn't look like a level 1 spell," said the coyote boy.

"Ryan, you know the 2 of us are almost at level 2."

"Which means we're still at level 1! Besides, we have plenty of spare rooms already."

"Half of which are filled with our stuff. We'd have to share rooms."

"Oh, and I was so looking forward to sharing my room with a full-time Werewolf and a Goblin named Bobby," said Jack, sarcastically. A younger coyote girl (still 15) thumped him on the back of the head.

"Thank you, Sarah, I was hoping one of us would do that," said Kelly, "Now back up and let me work my magic…literally…so no one will have to share any rooms." Everyone backed away. Kelly held out her hands, did a quick spell…and the whole tower was shrunk into a dollhouse.

"KELLY!"

"Sorry!"

As soon as the tower was full size again, everyone started stretching themselves out.

"Oh, I hate magic!" said a female bunny, massaging her neck.

"Eh, I'm starting to agree with Lexi on that one," said a male bunny about her age.

"And I with Ace," said Sophie, coming into the room with Wendy, "I think the construction spells are still a little above you." She took the spell book from Kelly and did the spell herself. A door appeared on the wall of the room and opened to reveal a hall of empty rooms. "There. All set."

It was about then that a mirror on the counter starting shaking. Sarah picked it up and looked at it. "Mom! Aunt Danni's on the Witch's Glass."

Sophie took the Witch's Glass and zapped up the image of Daniella in a foggy screen. "Hey, Danni. How's it going?"

"Well, it's mainly fine," Daniella answered, "I mean, the kids are a little—no, Chuck, you cannot take your armadillo with you!" Everyone looked at each other at that comment. Daniella sighed and smoothed out her Witch's dress. "We'll be there in 10 minutes. I'll see you at the school. Hey! Bad armadillo! Stay away from that bag!" She ran off and the Witch's Glass hung up.

Sophie sighed and put down the Witch's Glass. "I hope she's not going dressed like that."

"Oh, don't worry," said Ryan, "If she takes the flying school bus, no one will notice what she's wearing."

"The school bus?" Wendy queried, "She wouldn't. Would she?" They all looked at each other and quickly grabbed their things and headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kelly was pacing again, this time on the sidewalk outside Acmetropolis High School and with her backpack's weight breaking her stride.

"Relax, Kelly, I'm sure we'll be fine," Ryan said, helping his sister stop pacing.

"Fine? How can you say that? Not only is she late, but she's about to arrive in our dimension in a flying school bus and Witch's robes, thus freaking everyone out and proving to the Council that humans haven't changed and making them take our powers and permanently shut down the portal between the worlds—"

_HONK! HONK!_

They all turn to see Daniella scramble out of a normal old car in her standard clothes. "Hey, guys!"

They all stared at her.

"I don't even wanna know," said Kelly.

Sophie helped her sister around the car and over to the group. "This may be a bit redundant, but how are you doing?"

"Oh, fine."

"Really?" Tech asked, "Because I didn't know you could drive one of these things."

Daniella looked at him. "Oh, I can't. I asked a coupled leprechauns to work the peddles for me." She looked back into the car. "Thanks, guys!" A couple tiny, redheaded fellows dressed in green waved back at her.

"OK…" Nadine said, "What about the kids? Where are they?"

"Oh, hold on a second," said Daniella, opening the car door.

A brunette girl came out. "Hi! How are you? Oh, are you mortal?" They all looked at each other. "I've never met a mortal before, you know. My brochure says to just…make direct eye contact and not to show fear."

"Hi," Kelly reacted simply, "I'm Kelly, and, uh…that would be lesson #1 on how _not _to greet a human. You know, people around here automatically assume that everyone they meet is human."

The brunette girl stopped smiling. "Oh. Well…I ought to write that down."

Daniella sighed and stopped her. "This is Callie. She's a neighbor of ours. Uh…let's see what's taking the others so long. Guys, get out here!"

A bunch of other kids came out of the car…way more than the thing's maximum occupancy.

"How many people can you fit in there?" Duck asked.

Finally, the last kid came out.

"OK," said Daniella, "This is, uh…Paul, Chuck, Natasha, Ella…oh, where's Evan?" She looked back into the car. "Evan!" It echoed through the car. "Evan Holloway!"

"Holloway?" Kelly asked.

Daniella looked back at her niece. "Yeah. I believe you met his father." Kelly's eyes widened.

A blonde boy came out. "Sorry. Chuck's armadillo ate a hole in my bag."

Danielle took out a pocket-size bag. "That's why I keep mine travel-size so it'll fit in my pocket." She opened the bag and turned it out, making it bigger. She did it again and again until it was it's normal size and dropped it on the ground. "OK. Now, remember: if anyone asks you where you're from, you…" She looked at Kelly. "Where are they from again?"

"Canada! You're all from Acme Canada!"

Daniella wrote that down. "OK, I gotta go. You guys can take it from here." Daniella started to walk off to the school, then stopped and came back. "Where's my bag?"

"Uh…" Lucy pointed to a nearby lamppost. "Over there and kicking!"

Daniella noticed the bag walking over to the lamppost. Wait, walking? It had actually grown legs! Daniella ran over there and grabbed it, making it go back to normal. She gave the group a nervous smile and then left.

"And we have to go back to watch _our _kids," Lexi said, leading her husband and their friends off back to HQ.

"I guess we're the welcoming committee," Benny said, leading the group into the school building.

Ryan sighed while they were walking into the school, handing each kid their schedules (following his Warlock sense to determine which student was which). "Well, I have to get going. Gotta get to AP Algebra."

"I'm taking that class," said Natasha, a pretty little dirty blonde girl with curly hair, "All of my classes are AP."

"Geek," Callie whispered to Kelly.

"My brother's not that bad compared to our d—oh, you mean her!" Callie nodded.

"Right," said Nadine, "Well, Ryan, why don't you show Natasha where those dazzling intellects congregate and we'll show these kids around." Ryan nodded, leading Natasha off as the rest of the team continued into the halls of the building.

"OK," Kelly said as they walked through the school halls, "First things first, try to act normal. And when you get to your classes, act the way you would in the school back in…actually, for that one just go with the first rule."

Meanwhile, Daniella walked into the principal's office. "Hey," she said to the man behind the desk, "I'm Daniella Runner. I'm the one giving you the exchange students?"

"Oh, right! Sit down, Ms. Runner."

Daniella smiled and complied, laying her bag on the floor next to the seat. "It's actually 'Mrs.'"

"Of course. Well, I've gotta hand it to you. When you called asking to enroll over a dozen foreign exchange students, I thought 'there's no way.'" While the somewhat-tall dark-skinned male kept going, the bag sprouted its legs back (along with a tail) and set its sights on the tiny parakeet in the cage by the bookshelf. Daniella took notice of this and tried to act casual as she kicked the bag. "But here you are, paperwork all done. You've got the Coyote kids and their friends showing them around. It's like magic."

Daniella smiled. "Remarkably similar." The parakeet then started tweeting fiercely and shaking the cage. "You know, I think that bird wants to be let out of its cage." Principal Flanders just looked at her and then at the bird. "I'm just excited for these kids to…get a new experience in a completely different culture."

He looked at her. "You're all from Canada, right?"

Daniella looked down at the note she'd crumbled in her pocket and saw "Acme Canada" printed on it in ink. She looked back at him, smiling. "Yup." He kept looking at her. "Well, I better get going." She grabbed her bag and it turned back to normal. "Gotta get to that class and…stuff." She left. Suddenly, the cage rattled. The 2 turned to see that the bird was gone.

"What happened to my bird?" asked Principal Flanders, getting up from his chair and walking over to the cage.

The bag coughed up a couple feathers.

"I told you to leave them alone!" Daniella hissed to it under her breath, "Bad bag!" The principal looked at her and she forced out a nervous smile. "I'll tell the others to be on the lookout for it, just…" She ran out.

"Peepers?" Principal Flanders looked around.

_3 minutes later…_

Kelly and Lucy and Michael led 3 of the exchange kids into the chemistry lab for class.

"Where's the teacher?" asked Lucy.

In came Daniella.

Kelly's eyes widened. She ran over there. "Aunt Danni!" Daniella looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to keep an eye on the kids and I figured 'what other way than from the inside?' So I convinced the principal to give me a job teaching the classes until the students are ready to go back home. Wendy said she might come help if she gets a chance. Oh! By the way…" She took out a piece of paper rolled up like a scroll and handed it to her, whispering: "…I found a perfect place for us to get together. You don't have to tell the others just yet but these kids need some time out during the breaks."

Kelly took the paper. "OK." She started to go back to her desk and then came back. "What are you going to do about the teaching?"

"Oh…it's all in the books." Kelly glared at her. "Which I used magic to speed-read." Kelly glared at her harder. "Relax, I'll remember to lay low for now."

Kelly nodded and then went to sit down next to Lucy. While Lucy was putting on her goggles, she unrolled the paper:

_Locker 214  
__37-21-09_

Kelly put it in her pocket and put on her goggles.

"OK," Daniella started to figure things out, "All we need to do right now…"

One boy looked at his friend. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Daniella heard this and glared at him. She smiled and walked over to him. "Something wrong? 'Cause I was so hoping there wouldn't be any problems between us. Oh, and I must warn you…" She crossed her arms. "…I have quite a temper." She twitched her pointer finger incredibly quick so that it appeared to the boy's eyes that her eyes were popping out of their sockets at him.

He jumped back, almost falling backwards. He was panting heavily, but calmed down when he saw that everyone else was fine.

"Put your goggles on," Daniella scoffed, walking back to the desk as he quickly obeyed, "OK…" She sat down behind the desk and picked up a couple test tubes filled with liquids. "…if we mix these 2 chemicals, we should make a puff of smoke." While the other students grabbed their identical bottles, Daniella mixed the 2 liquids in an empty bottle, creating a puff of smoke…which cleared to reveal a rainbow parrot standing on a perch.

Kelly gasped. "Daniella!" She took off her goggles and ran over there. "What happened to laying low with the magic?"

"I…OK, I may have just overstepped my bounds a bit, but come on! It's more fun! I mean, he's a parrot!"

Kelly glared at her again.

"Alright, I'll put it back." Daniella took off her goggles and looked around as Kelly sat back down and gave her the "I've got my eyes on you" sign. "Alright, I guess no one else got the parrot. But you all managed with the smoke thing. OK, can anyone tell me why the chemicals reacted the way they did?" Kelly groaned… "Why you got smoke and not a parrot?" …and slammed her head on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After class was [finally] over, Kelly went to locker 214. She pulled out the note and used the code Daniella had given her. She opened the locker and looked around it. It was empty. Then she heard a noise and saw a light. She was sucked into the locker and emerged in a big room with Halloween decorations all over it.

"I see you finally came along," said Daniella, coming up to Kelly, "Took you long enough."

"Hey, can I get this stupid human suit off now?" asked Chuck, tugging on his dark hair.

"Oh, sure," said Daniella, Kelly staring at her in confusion, "Oh! And if anyone else wants to…'unzip', I'd say it's safe."

All the kids sighed with relief. Chuck pulled his hair forward and his human guise fell onto the floor, revealing that he was an Ogre.

Natasha pulled on her hair to reveal that she was a Troll with long, big, shaggy pink hair and pink skin.

Ella's human guise fell to the ground of its own accord and she flew out in the form of a Wood Nymph.

Callie's school girl outfit was traded for Witch's robes, as were Evan's.

When all the kids were in their real appearances, they all heard a booming noise. Outside the locker, there was someone knocking on the door.

"What was that?" asked Kelly.

"Oh, nothing, probably just the pipes," said Daniella, "My magic hasn't settled yet."

They all sighed with relief again and started to act as they normally would. Kelly looked around at them all.

Callie was talking to a couple girls. "So, earlier, these 2 cheer-leaders were walking down the halls and I said hi. So they looked at me and said '*scoff*What're you looking at, freak?' Isn't that sweet? They actually thought I was a freak!"

Chuck was talking to a Gremlin and Goblin. "So, when they hand out frogs in biology, you're apparently not supposed to eat them. But…I had 3." They all laughed.

Natasha was looking at herself in a mirror as she talked to a cat-woman. "Everyone keeps saying 'Hey! What's up?' What's up where?"

_That night…_

Kelly fell on the couch. "Today must have been the best day of my whole life! It was great!"

"Everything's crazy around here," said Tech.

"No kidding," said Kelly, "Why deny it? These are my people." She got up and started to walk off.

"Huh," said Jack, "That explains why you can't hang on to a decent boyfriend."

Kelly snapped her fingers as she left, the rest of the group following.

Jack felt himself being lifted into the air and pinned to the ceiling. "Kelly! OK, I probably deserved that! Can you let me down now?"

Daniella was the first one down the stairs. "…and honestly, unicorn milk is so much better than dumb old cow milk. I mean, if you have any idea how hard it is to milk a unicorn in the first place—" She then felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out the Witch's Glass. "Someone's calling." She zapped up a picture to show Mr. Holloway. "Edward!"

"Daniella. How is everything going? How about that beautiful niece of yours?"

"Right here," said Kelly, "And Evan and the kids are doing fine."

"Oh, I'm not worried about my son. He always was a go-getter. I'm more worried about you guys."

Sarah popped up. "Why would that be?"

"Well, with the Knights and all—"

"There aren't any Knights, remember?" Kelly pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not. But remember, the hopes of all Anasala are on you." With that, he hung up.

"Wow," said Kelly, "Who knew the weight of the world could be so heavy?"

"There aren't any Knights, right?" Everyone turned around to see Callie with Chuck and Evan.

"Don't worry," said Kelly, "We're here to protect you guys. The humans have changed. We're gonna prove it. As for the Knights, we're pretty certain they don't exist."

Natasha came up in Troll mode. "You mean like we don't exist?"

Jack was still on the ceiling meanwhile. In fact, he was there at lights-out. "OK, fine! Don't let me down! You just watch me! I'll stay up here all night!" The lights went out. "Well, I didn't exactly mean that…"

_Next morning…_

Kelly led Jack up the walk to the school. "You OK?"

"Just fine for someone who slept on the ceiling!"

"Sorry about that."

Daniella ran up. "Kelly! You've gotta come see this!" She pulled her niece into the building and to a room on the top floor. The 2 looked out the window to see a painting on the sidewalk…

"What is it?" asked Kelly.

"A dagger, the Knights' calling card. They know we're here…"

"Who they? They-They don't exist! I don't get it! How do we know its not someone from Anasala trying to scare us, someone who wants the portal closed?"

"I don't know." She waved her hand at the window and rain poured onto the painting.

Principal Flanders then came in. "Hello, Daniella. Uh…wow, that rain came out of nowhere!"

"Oh, again, remarkably similar!" Daniella waved her hand again and the rain stopped, the painting gone.

"I better get to class," Kelly said. Then she saw the bag walking around. "Then again, I guess I could stay…" She grabbed the bag and started fighting it.

"I just wanna to come help your aunt move her stuff to a new classroom."

"Say what?" Daniella asked.

"Is this about the parrot?" asked Kelly.

"Parrot? What parrot? I'm talking about the llama!"

"Llama? What llama?"

"Hey!" Daniella spoke up, "Not one of my students went to sleep!"

"No, but one did get a minor infection when the llama spit in his eye…"

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"OK! Fine!" Daniella pulled Kelly off. "Let's go!"

"Take your bag!" Kelly hissed. Daniella grabbed it.

Principal Flanders looked out the window where the painting had been…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daniella sat down at the desk in the history class.

Kelly sat down in the front.

"Alright, now…" Daniella got out some notes. "…chapter 15. 'History of the Real World.'" She scoffed. "Modern fiction's a more apt title."

Kelly groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Starting with the founding of the old world—now, I don't care what they say about Columbus discovering America. He couldn't find his socks, let alone a continent!"

Kelly casually pointed her pen at the clock for a split second and the minute hand rapidly moved from its current position to the next hour.

Daniella stopped when she heard the bell ringing. "OK, later." She got up and left.

One of the popular girls walked out with her best friend while Kelly was gathering her stuff. "Who knows what she's talking about anyway? She came with the rest of those foreign exchange freaks. Talk about a bunch of losers."

Kelly glared at her and threw her pen at her, knowing no one was looking. In mid-flight, the pen turned into a bolt of magic that pierced the bottom of the girl's bag and made everything fall out of it. Kelly smirked, grabbed her stuff, and left. It was now lunch period, so Kelly was walking around the cafeteria, looking for everyone.

"Will all teachers please reset the clocks to the current time?" a voice came over the PA system, "Thank you."

Kelly stopped Robert. "Have you seen the kids?"

Robert looked around and saw Callie at the teen boy table, looking at them all over their shoulders. "There's one."

"Thanks." Kelly ran over to her. "Callie! What are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm observing the eating habits of the average human," said Callie, "Apparently, you cram as much food into your mouth as possible and then start to talk."

Kelly looked at her and forced out a smile. "Well, I guess you have teenage boys down." Callie realized this and started to adjust her research papers. "So where are the others?"

"Oh, where they always are!" Callie led her back to the clubhouse.

Kelly walked into the locker to see all the Anasalan kids there. "What are you guys all doing here? You've gotta get out there! Participate!"

"What do you mean 'participate'?" asked Evan.

"You know, uh…" Kelly looked at Paul in Werewolf mode, and thought of something. She grabbed an apple. "Hey, Paul!" He looked at her. "Think fast!" She threw it at him and he jumped up and caught it in his teeth. "See? There's no reason you shouldn't try out for the football team!"

"Though you might wanna try your paws instead of your mouth," said Daniella. Everyone looked at her. "No, that's really how they play."

Kelly looked at Ella. "And, Ella, how about the gardening club? What better gardener than a Wood Nymph?" Ella smiled. Kelly turned to Chuck. "And Chuck? How about the wrestling team?"

"Oh, I don't like wrestling."

Kelly thought about that. "What do you like?"

"I really like stamps." He held up his collection.

"Oh! Well, you know what? There's a club for that, too!"

"You know, I've always wanted to act," said Evan.

"Well, I think the play's holding auditions tomorrow!"

"What can I do?" asked Daniella.

"I think you're doing enough already."

"Oh!" Callie spoke up, "Everyone's doing a booth for the New Year's Carnival. We should do one, too!"

"Perfect!" Kelly smiled. "You can be in charge and give everyone jobs."

"How about a haunted house?" Daniella suggested, "Show these mortals a thing or 2 about real magic."

"Alright! Let's do this, people!"

"I pity the Knight that has to tussle with you." Daniella laughed and pounded the chest of the suit of armor leaning against the wall…and grabbed her hand. "Uh, ow." What they didn't see was eyes in the eye slits…

_That Saturday…_

The kids piled out of the car.

Daniella and Kelly (and everyone else except Slam, who had stayed in the tower to watch the kids) led the kids through the mall.

"Alright," Kelly said, "now, I know there's a lot to get adjusted to, I mean, you're not in Anasala anymore, but if you wanna get the full human experience, you have to sample every single one of our customs. And, like it or not, the mall is definitely one of the most human things that—"

"Who are you talking to?" Wendy asked.

Kelly looked at her. "I'm talking to the k—" She turned around and saw all the kids and the rest of her teammates were gone. Most of the boys—i.e., every boy but Jack—had gone to the glow-in-the-dark putt-putt, most of the girls—i.e., every girl but Natasha—had all gone shopping, and Natasha and Jack were in the arcade. "Wow. I guess it doesn't matter what dimension you're from. Teenagers are teenagers."

Lexi nodded and led the group off.

Paul hit the golf ball and got a hole-in-one. He instantly started to howl in victory…then remembered he was in his human guise and stopped. But one girl on the next hole was smiling at him.

Sarah, Lucy, and Nadine were shopping with the rest of the Anasala girls (besides Natasha, of course), helping them pick out some human clothes. They were having a lot of fun doing it, too.

Natasha was playing a game with Jack.

"You're amazing!" he said, "Are you sure you don't have this game in Anasala?"

"Positive." The game finally stopped. "Aha! Check it out! Second highest score!"

"Well, you topped Nadine and Lexi, but please note who's number one."

"'Blasterduck'?"

"Guilty."

Natasha smirked. "Well, not for long. I could stay here all day playing this with you." She restarted the game to try again. She then looked at Jack for a second. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He quickly turned away.

_10 minutes later…_

The Anasalan kids and every Loonakid but Kelly was now walking through the halls. Then they stopped when they arrived at the Halloween store, looking at the window display.

"No wonder they're scared of us," said Chuck, "I'm scared of us!"

Callie looked at Paul. "Aren't most Anasalan Werewolves vegetarians?"

"Yeah, but he kind of looks like my uncle Ernie," Paul answered, pointing to a creepy bear-wolf-thing.

"I hope this isn't what they're looking for at our haunted house," said Ella.

"Well, I find it offensive!" Natasha said, "We're just a big joke! I mean, how many green Witch-Zombies do you know?"

"Once a year they'll dress up like us and laugh," said Chuck.

About then, a group of boys walked by the store, too. "Don't you just hate Halloween? Such a big freak show."

Evan glared at them and stopped them. "You're the freaks!"

"Evan!" Callie and Sarah immediately tried to make him back off.

"What'd you call me?" the boy asked.

"So you think that anyone who has anything to do with Halloween is a freak, huh?" Evan asked, not stopping his tirade despite Callie and Sarah's urgings, "I bet you think that all Ghosts wanna do is scare people. I bet you think all Vampires wanna do is suck people's blood. Like they don't have jobs and families—"

"Not in this world," Ryan pointed out.

"You better back off," said the boy.

Evan didn't. "So if Halloween is just about freaking people out, why don't they just make a mask out of your face?"

"That's it!" the boy pushed him back. Before the fight could get too bad, though, he heard a sound and felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to see Chuck in Ogre form.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Chuck then proceeded to throw him into a hay bale…

Across the hall, Kelly was with her parents and their friends (except Slam, of course). "I'm so glad these kids get to experience this world and realize it's not dangerous. I mean, it's about time the Anasalans realize there's nothing to be scared of." Sophie nodded and smiled. Ironically, it was about then that someone down the hall started screaming. "Oh, come on!"

Lexi followed the commotion and led the group back to the Halloween store. "Oh, boy. What's that?"

A large cloud of purple smoke was blocking the entrance to the store and the kids outside it.

Daniella looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. "_Smokiteri Congrulte!_" She zapped the cloud inconspicuously and it cleared…to reveal that all the kids were out of their disguises. "Uh oh." They all rushed over there.

Ella and Bobby looked at each other.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I don't know."

Ace helped up Callie. "What happened here?"

"I don't know. There was a fight and then this smoke just came out of nowhere."

Jack got up and shook himself. He then noticed Natasha… "You're a Troll!" She looked at him. "You're a big, pink, furry TROLL!"

"So what?"

"What do you mean 'so what?'"

"'So what' I never wanna see you again you stupid human 'so what'!" She stormed off, tears in her eyes.

"Natasha, wait!" Jack ran after her.

"Shouldn't someone go after them?" asked Sarah.

"Let them cool off," said Lucy. She helped up Evan. "Are you OK?"

Evan looked at a pumpkin. "The Knights…they tried…to…"

Daniella followed his gaze and her eyes widened. She pulled an iron dagger out of the pumpkin… "A dagger…" Everyone gasped. "That's it. Everyone out! Rev, find Jack and Natasha, go!"

_Back at the tower…_

_5 minutes later…_

Slam was watching the news in the living room.

_"And in other news, police today were called to the local mall where 'monsters' were attacking the public…"_

The kids and the group then loaded in and saw this.

Slam looked at them and said something: "Hakdahfdah I miss everything."

Kelly sighed and walked over to the TV to turn it off. "I don't get it. The mall? And there weren't any Knights there. It doesn't make any sense!"

Sophie then ran in from the hall. "We've got bigger problems. The Witches' Council is here. They wanna talk to you immediately." Kelly groaned. "They're waiting for you in…" Kelly was then turned into a ball of light and sucked down the hall. "…your room."

Kelly reappeared in the dark room. "Wow. Hey, everyone. I…you should do one of those home makeover shows. I mean, I like what you've done with our bedroom, it…just… Would now be the time for me to begging for forgiveness?"

"Relax, Kelly," said Holloway, making the merry-go-round turn to him, "There's no need to—"

"No!" the 6-armed man spoke up, making Kelly turn to him (that's a lot easier to write down), "Begging for forgiveness is exactly what she should be doing! I must put several of my feet down! Honestly, Holloway, your own son was attacked—"

"I'll ask the questions!" Holloway said. He looked at Kelly as she faced him. "Kelly, why didn't you contact us when the problem first made itself known? Perhaps we could've done something about it before this happened."

"She thought we would take their precious powers away," the 6-armed man said.

"I did not!" Kelly yelled.

"She cares more about the Loonatics' powers than she does our own children's lives!" the Pumpkin-head shouted.

"NO!" Kelly retorted. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "I thought the threat was coming from Anasala…" The mummy held up a sign that said "Nay." "…someone who was trying to scare us to get what they wanted: our powers gone and the portal sealed."

"I offer a compromise," said the 6-armed man, "We end the program and shut down the portal…"

"No, you can't do that!" Kelly cried.

"…and you and your family can keep your precious powers."

"Kelly," said Holloway, "in light of all that's happened, I'd say that's a very generous offer."

"We may never get this opportunity again!" Kelly said, "I'm trying to bring peace to the universe here and you'd think that—"

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE HALFLING!" the Pumpkin-head shouted, "Just because your father's a wretched human-!"

"HEY!" Kelly shouted.

"Humans never change!"

"Order! Order!"

"I'm beginning to agree—"

"ENOUGH!" Holloway stopped them all. He then turned to Kelly, who was now incredibly dizzy. "Kelly?"

Kelly thought this over. "You know what? You guys said I had until midnight on January 31st. Well, I intend to use every ounce of all our powers and every second of time to prove to you that you are wrong about humans! So you know what? MEETING ADJOURNED!" She held out her hands and zapped them all back to Anasala. Kelly then realized what a huge mistake she might have made… She groaned and fell backwards onto her bed.

_3 hours later…_

Kelly was still on the bed.

Sophie then came in. She sat down next to her daughter. "Are you OK?"

"No." Kelly looked at her mother. "I had a chance to save our powers, keep the world safe, and I didn't do it! I may have just lost us everything!"

Sophie gave her a little smile. "You did what you thought was right. At the time, it may not have been the best thing to do, but it was the right thing to do." She snapped her fingers and a tray floated onto the bed. "How about some hot chocolate? It sure does always make me feel better." The pitcher proceeded to pour some hot chocolate into the cup and one the marshmallows sprouted legs and eyes and crawled onto it. "Don't you just love marshmallow spiders?"

"Geronimo!" the marshmallow spider cried as it jumped into the cup.

Kelly smiled and took the cup.

Sophie snapped her fingers again, making the tray float back to the kitchen. "Remind me again why we don't want people to know about our magic?"

Kelly thought about this. "Well, everyone knowing the Loonakids are magic? Sure. But exposing magic outside of downtown Acmetropolis…"

"I know." Sophie sighed. "Well, enough wallowing. You've still got charges to take care of."

Kelly looked at her. "There's still kids here? I thought after today they would've all gone back to Anasala!"

"No. Some of them are just as stubborn as you."

Kelly smiled and got up and left. When she came to the living room, she saw that everyone else was indeed talking to Paul, Callie, Evan, Natasha, and Chuck.

"Well, I think I better check on the kids and turn in," Daniella said, getting up and walking over to the hall.

"Aunt Danni—" Kelly started.

Daniella glared at her. "It wasn't yours to bet in the first place, and then they offered to let us keep it." Kelly started to say something. "Nah! Nah! And that is the last 'nah!' I have on the subject!" With that said, she stormed down the hall.

Kelly just kept looking at the wall until she finally sat down on the chair by the couch that the 5 kids were sitting on. "Are you guys OK?"

"We're fine, Kelly," said Callie.

"Yeah, we were there," said Natasha, "There weren't any Knights."

"Yeah, it was just a couple punks," said Paul.

"And most of it was our fault," said Chuck.

Evan picked up the dagger. "Yeah, this? This wasn't my fault!"

"It's OK," said Kelly, "We're gonna get through this. We are going to prove to these guys that humans have changed."

"Good luck on that," Evan scoffed, "We only have till next week." Callie smacked him. "We are so gonna do this!" Kelly smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daniella was walking through the halls with Kelly, her arms crossed and her mouth shut [for once].

"OK, if you don't start talking to me, we're definitely gonna lose our powers."

Daniella gave up. "Fine!" She sighed. "But what am I supposed to do? I mean, everyone suddenly looks suspicious to me."

Kelly looked at her watch. "Well, I've gotta get to class."

"I thought your watch didn't tell time."

"It doesn't. I was hoping Dad fixed it. But seriously, I have to get to class." With that, she ran off.

Principal Flanders then came up. "Daniella! Hi, uh, we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm starting to think history might not be the place for you."

"Oh, but I love history! I try to make it…come alive."

"That's the thing. Some parents have been complaining about…some of your teaching methods. I was thinking that…YOWCH!" He turned around to see Daniella's bag grabbing onto his leg.

Daniella pulled it off. "This dumb old bag! It keeps coming open by itself and then snapping closed on things. I guess I'll just have to replace it!" She glared at it and it backed off. She gave the principal one last smile and then walked off.

Meanwhile, Jack was talking to Natasha. "I said 'I'm sorry' like…a bazillion-gazillion times! I'm just so used to you looking all cute and pretty and—"

"Here's a newsflash for you: I don't think I look better this way!" she suddenly spoke up.

"What?"

"I'm all pale! And hairless! It's gross!"

"But you're normally a big, pink puffball!"

"Exactly! People at home think I'm beautiful! I'm a junior miss!" She started to walk off.

Jack followed her. "Wait, then you must think I'm…"

Natasha looked at him. "…one of the ugliest creatures I've ever seen. But I thought you were sweet. And kind. And that's all that mattered." She then left.

"Wait," Jack called after her, "you think I'm funny looking?"

Kelly walked up to him. "Ooh. Talk about being the last to know."

Callie then ran up to her. "Kelly! You've gotta come on!"

"What is it?"

"Just come on!" She pulled her off and led her to locker 214. "Someone really wanted to get in."

Kelly examined the beaten-up and dented locker door. Out of intuition, she opened the door and walked in, followed by Callie.

Callie looked around the clubhouse. "It doesn't look like anyone was here but us." Kelly sighed and leaned against a chair. "That's good, right? No one got in here."

"Yeah, but if it was someone from Anasala, they wouldn't have had to bash their way in. So maybe we are dealing with someone from this world."

"I don't know." Callie sighed.

"OK, you stay here and watch the place. I'll go get the others." Kelly left.

Callie picked up a book and started reading…not noticing the suit of armor moving…

Daniella grabbed a ball. "OK…just, uh…" She looked at it and tried to remember what it was. "…oh, forget me. Just go ahead and—what is this called?"

"Basketball!" Michael hissed to her.

"Right." She threw it at him and he just barely caught it before it could hit him in the snout. She would've done a whole lot better with history. "I could've thought of better ways to keep watch on those kids."

Kelly walked up to her while all the boys were busy. "You're telling me." Daniella looked at her. "Did you know someone broke into the clubhouse?"

Daniella groaned. "I thought I sensed something." She sighed. "I wonder what happened." She thought about this for a few seconds and then looked at Kelly when she wasn't looking. When Kelly looked at her, she turned away.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that…well, no offense, but you've done nothing but the wrong thing since this whole thing came up."

"Excuse me? Look who's talking! "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what? I bet the only reason they even know we're here is because you can't go 2 seconds without turning someone into a…a…a lamppost!"

"One time! And I'll bet a little harmless magic didn't give away the location of our clubhouse."

"Well, no offense," Kelly mocked, "but that thing has been emanating magic since you charmed it. I mean, this family isn't known for picking out unobtrusive locations. We live in a 150-floor tower, for crying out loud!"

"That one I had nothing to do with. And we might as well use our magic while we can, with your dumb bet ruining it for all of us."

"Oh, so we're coming back to that now? It's not my fault, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I'm just saying that you've always been the troublemaker. Whether you mean to or not. Not Jack, not Duck, you!"

"That's it! I'm outta here! I'm through talking to you!" She stormed off.

"Good! 'Cause I'm through listening!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Both girls left.

Callie was back in the clubhouse. Suddenly, she heard a weird noise. "Kelly, is that you? Kelly? Hello? Somebody there?" She saw the suit of armor moving. She gasped and slowly walked toward it. She carefully, lifted the mask…

Kelly was moping through the halls. Suddenly, she heard a deafening scream and quickened her pace to full-speed until she was at the locker. She jumped into the clubhouse. "Callie?" She looked around and saw the suit or armor collapsed on the floor. "Callie!" She knelt down next to it and looked through it. There was no sign of any life anywhere in the room. "Oh, Callie…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can't believe they got her," said Ryan.

"Me neither," said Nadine, taking his hand behind her back. She smiled at him.

"I hope they don't come after us next," said Paul.

"They're not," said Kelly, hugging a pillow.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Chuck.

"Because you're all going home."

"What?"

"No!"

"Kelly, you can't!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"I can't risk it!" Kelly cried, putting the pillow back, "You're all going home where you're safe…even if it means closing the portal and losing our powers."

The triplets then walked in.

"Don't pack your broomsticks just yet," said Wendy, "I think we've got something."

"What is it?" asked Tech.

"Well, Daniella here enchanted the clubhouse," said Sophie.

"Little something we remembered from the dark days," Daniella added.

"It's a spell to keep humans from crossing the threshold," Sophie explained, "We checked the clubhouse and the spell hasn't been broken."

"Wait, that's good, right?" asked Kelly, "It means someone from Anasala is definitely involved?"

"Or it could just mean it's one of us!" Jack cried. Sarah smacked him again. "It could!"

"Yeah, but then they wouldn't have had to bash their way in if they had an invitation or the combination," said Daniella, "Since no one was there when whoever-it-was got in, invitation is out."

"And no one else knows our combination," said Kelly, "But if it was someone from Anasala, couldn't they have just zapped it open?"

"Not really," said Daniella, "It's a complex spell that's a tough nut to break. But I know we can figure this out. Even if one of us is a pigheaded, centuries old maid who, despite her know-it-all and meaningless intellect, can't go 2 seconds without using magic."

Kelly smiled. "Or if one of us is in over her head and says stupid and hurtful things to the people she cares most about because she scared and nervous."

"Are we making up?"

"I think so."

The 2 hugged.

"Do you get the feeling you missed something?" asked Duck.

"Oh, absolutely," said Sophie, "I'm the mother of teenagers."

"Look, our main concern right now is finding Callie," said Benny.

"If there's any of her left to find," Jack pointed out.

"Jack!" Wendy scolded.

"I wouldn't worry about Callie," said Daniella, "Witches—even young, half-born, premature, or all of the above—are pretty tough." She realized something. "There's only one thing strong enough to hold them…"

"A Witch's Glass," said Sophie.

Daniella checked theirs. "Does anyone else have one?"

"Evan has one," Natasha pointed out, "He uses it to call his dad all the time."

"OK, go get it," Daniella instructed the young Warlock.

Evan nodded and went to his room. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a Witch's Glass, turning it on…to reveal Callie stuck inside. He was so shocked that he almost dropped it when he gasped. Luckily, he didn't. "What are you doing in there?"

"What do mean what am I doing in here? Somebody put me in here! Now get me out!" Callie shouted at him while she pounded on the glass.

"I don't know how!"

"Evan, what's going on?"

"I—"

"Evan?"

Evan hurriedly muted the Witch's Glass and put it back in his bag. "Come in."

Daniella walked in. "Oh, I know you 2 were close. Don't worry about Callie. I'm sure she's fine…wherever she is."

"Hmm?"

Daniella cocked her head a little.

"Oh! Yeah. Wherever."

Daniella nodded.

"Good night."

"'Night." Daniella left.

As soon as she was gone, Evan grabbed his bag and ran. He sped to the elevator and went down to the lobby of the tower before running out of it and down the street.

Daniella looked out her window to see Evan running. She knew something was up… She closed the curtains.

Evan ran into the school building.

Principal Flanders was sitting at his desk. He pulled off the ring on his finger and looked at the symbol of an iron dagger that was imprinted on it.

"Where's my dad?"

Principal Flanders jumped and looked at Evan. "He isn't here yet!" Suddenly, a door appeared behind Evan and Holloway walked out of it before letting it disappear. "Must you always travel around with that door? What if someone sees you?"

"What if someone had seen you drawing that dagger at your little school?"

Evan pulled out his Witch's Glass and walked up to his father. "Did you do this to Callie?"

"What?" Holloway asked, holding his arms out, "No hug for your old man?" Nothing. Evan just glared at him. He finally put him arms down. "Yes, unfortunate but necessary."

Principal Flanders walked up to them and took the Witch's Glass. "You have a girl trapped in there?" He tapped on the glass.

Callie shook as the glass rattled. "Hey, knock it off!" She looked at him. "Principal Flanders?"

"Why, yes. For centuries, my family has been keeping a vigil. A vigil that our world remains pure of the magical. I am the last descendant of a noble order."

Holloway scoffed. "Oh, please. You wouldn't have even known the Knights of the Iron Dagger existed if I hadn't found you and told you."

"I'm still a Knight, though, right?"

"Yes, of course. All hail."

Principal Flanders smiled and handed back the Witch's Glass.

Evan glared at his dad. "Why'd you do this? She's my friend!"

"You didn't seem to care about your friends when you stirred up that trouble at the mall or plunged the dagger into the pumpkin."

"You said no one was gonna get hurt. You said they would just give up. You said that—"

"Yes, I know what I said! But when the good people of Anasala realize that humans haven't changed, that they are still these lying, backward, wretched creatures…" He looked Principal Flanders. "No offense." He turned back to Evan. "…then they will realize that this portal must be closed. Permanently."

"A separate world for freaks?" asked Principal Flanders, "I'm all for it."

"The Loonakids will stop you," said Callie.

Holloway took the Witch's glass. "Not without their powers they won't. And at midnight on the 31st, the Loonakids' _and_ Loonatics' powers will be mine."

_Back at the tower…_

"Shouldn't we be worrying about Callie here?" Duck asked as Kelly and the triplets put their Witch's Glass at the center of the table and prepared to cast a spell.

"She'll be fine, Duck," said Wendy, "All we need to do now is find her."

The 4 Witches put their hands together over the Witch's Glass and a glowing rainbow light emerged from it, swirled above them, and dove into the mirror.

Sophie sighed. "We all know what we have to do?" Everyone nodded. She smiled. "Great. Wish me luck finding Callie." She snapped her fingers and she turned into a ball of light before diving into the Witch's Glass as well…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright, we've just gotta keep our eyes peeled for anything suspicious," Daniella told the group after school the next day as they walked through the courtyard.

"Daniella!" Principal Flanders came up to them. "I wanted to talk to you about—"

"Oh, nuts!" Daniella cried, "I'm being reassigned again." She faced him. "Honestly, these kids are so whiney! So he lost an ear! It's not like it won't grow back!" The rest of the group looked at one another.

"Actually, you're doing just fine…though I hadn't heard about the ear." The group hurriedly continued walking. "No, I'm just sorry we won't be having your haunted house at the carnival."

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Lucy, "We're actually going there right now."

"Oh….well, I just thought…with so many of your students going back to…Canada…"

Daniella and Kelly looked at each other.

"Well…I can't wait to see it."

Kelly smiled at him as he walked off and then looked back at Daniella, her smile quickly disappearing. "Being aware of my surroundings as I am, _that_ seemed highly suspicious."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Daniella dropped her bag on the ground by their feet as they walked off, allowing it to follow the principal back to his office.

Principal Flanders sat back down at his desk. He looked at his ring again…

"Mr. Flanders," a voice came over the telecom, "you're needed in the front office."

Principal Flanders hit a button. "Alright, Doris. I'll be right there." He stood up and started leave, but the bag suddenly showed up and bit his finger. "AAHH!" All the students in the hall looked at the door.

Chuck and Robert held up a banner of a haunted house with a large, pumpkin-shaped doorway.

Kelly looked at it carefully.

"Maybe the haunted house thing wasn't such a good idea," said Paul, "I mean, everyone else just set up booths and they're already done."

Kelly scoffed and looked at him. "Need I remind you? I'm a Witch." She held out her hands, preparing for the spell.

"Hard hats, everyone," said Tech, putting one on. Everyone followed his example.

Chuck and Robert held up the banner higher and then dropped it and ran.

"Let's get out of here!" Chuck cried.

"_Eitra Contuse a Layama…_" Kelly looked around to make sure no one was watching. "_…Fragiliatose!_" _ZAP!_ Kelly looked at her work and smiled. It had come out as a perfect copy of the banner. Now all they had to do was decorate it and design the interior and they would be finished. "There we go. Go crazy." Everyone ran in. Before she could follow, she looked to the other side of the carnival yard and saw a grey and white wolf hiding in the shadows of one of the sets of booths, just looking at her. She smiled and ran over there. "What now, Austin?"

Austin looked at her again. "You tell me."

"Oh, nothing. Showing a few kids from Anasala around the human world, saving them from an order of 'knights', trying to keep from losing our powers forever. Same old, same old."

Austin tried to hold back a smile.

"Worst part is…it's my fault our powers are up for grabs. I'm the one that went and bet them to the Council."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do it on purpose. Did you?"

Kelly half-smiled. "No. And I know it's gonna turn out for the better somehow. Always does with this family. Stuff like this happens everyday. And, oddly enough…I love it."

"KELLY!" Ryan ran up to her. She faced him. "The walls keep dissolving!"

"Ooh…" Kelly looked back at Austin. "You know, I can conjure floors for days, and roofs come with 'em. But walls, they're tricky." She turned around to follow Ryan. "See you a—oof!" She fell to the ground. She picked herself up and grabbed the bag, which had tripped her. "Why'd you do that?" she hissed as she followed her brother. When she got to the door of the haunted house, she looked back to see that Austin was no longer there. Kelly half-smiled again and walked into the building. She cast her spell and then sat down next to Daniella. "Here's your dumb bag back."

Daniella took the bag. She opened it and pulled out Principal Flanders' ring. "I should've known. He is a Knight. How'd I miss this?"

"Don't worry, we'll fix this," said Kelly, "We can work this out. We always do."

Daniella smiled.

"Alright!" Jack said, clapping his hands together, "Let's get cracking! Why don't we start with…oh, buckets and buckets of fake blood! And then maybe a few plastic worms and…" He then noticed that everyone was glaring at him. "What?"

Kelly got up and walked over there.

"Isn't the point of all this to make people like us?" asked Natasha.

"I'm tired of people being scared of us," said Chuck.

Jack scoffed. "Fine. But who ever heard of a haunted house without any buckets of fake blood?"

Daniella smiled to herself and then looked out the door and saw Principal Flanders walking through the carnival yard… She snapped her fingers and zapped herself behind a cardboard sign the principal was about to pass. She walked out from behind it and stopped him dead in his tracks (luckily, not literally).

"Daniella!" Principal Flanders said.

Daniella nodded and handed him the ring. "I believe this belongs to you."

He took it and looked at it, his happy expression changing to one of utter shock and then slight fear. "How'd you get this? I—"

"I'll have you know," Daniella said, "that the men you're trying to emulate, the men who originally wore those rings, they were bigoted, hideous, evil men! And I am a little surprised that it fits!" With that, she gave him one last deathly glare and walked off.

"Danni, wait!"

Daniella stopped, her blood boiling inside her without having to face him. "Don't call me that!" She pressed her thumb and middle finger together and rattled that hand.

Principal Flanders looked down at his ring to see that it had briefly turned into a snake. He shrieked and dropped it, making it fall to the ground before turning back to normal before anyone else could see it.

Daniella smirked before walking away without looking back. "Happy New Year."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night was the carnival. The whole team and what was left of the kids were all at the haunted house (except their babies, who were all asleep in the tower with a nanny spell cast on their nursery [why they didn't think of that earlier instead of having Slam watch them, I'll never know (I think it's mainly because it would wear out their power and they were only using it now to cherish the moment with their magic)]).

Natasha was standing in front of a Troll set up. "Hello, everyone! Wanna hear about the positive contributions Trolls have made to society?"

Jack walked up to the gang. "This is ridiculous! 'Monster Tea Party'? There's not even a gross-out factor! They're eating chocolate chip cookies! Can't we at least have mealy worms crawling out of them or something?"

"Ooh!" Chuck said, "My mom makes the best oat-mealy worm cookies!"

"We'll call her next time," said Sarah, "Go with that unicorn milk."

"Look on the bright side!" said Lexi, "Nobody's screamed and they still seem to be enjoying it."

About that time, a girl walked by with her friend. "Well, this is the worst haunted house ever." The gang all looked at her. "The Ghost didn't even go 'boo!'"

"'Boo'?" Daniella asked after the girls were gone. She looked at Tech and Kelly. "How many Ghosts do you know that go 'boo'?"

"Come on," Wendy said, pulling her sister off and letting the rest of the gang follow them out of the haunted house and to the entrance.

About then, Holloway showed up. He walked through his door and looked around.

The critic girl walked by and saw this. "Well, that was the best thing here yet."

Holloway looked around. "Looks like this haunted house could use a little haunting." He zapped the Monster Tea Party and the dummies came alive and left the display. He kept zapping the place until everyone was in utter panic.

Evan ran up to his father. "Dad! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, son. Come on." He pulled him off.

Lexi looked back at the entrance. "Did I just hear screaming?"

The rest of the gang looked back to see everyone piling out in a rush and almost knocking Kelly and Rev over.

Kelly groaned. "There's always something." She ran behind a nearby cardboard cutout and emerged in her Loonakid uniform. The rest of the team followed.

Michael saw a monster chasing one of the patrons and ran for it. "_Krepto Fragilius!_" The monster disappeared…reappearing about 10 yards away and starting to chase another girl. Michael took notice of this. "Wha—didn't I just-?"

"You probably didn't say it right!" Sarah scolded him, setting her sights on it, "_Krepto Fragilius!_" The monster duplicated and the girl ran away. "What? That's an entirely different spell! What'd I do?"

"Maybe you didn't say it right!" Michael mocked.

"Mike, this is serious!"

Ryan noticed one Goblin-like creature picking up a torch and lighting up a few hay bales and went after it, knowing he was a more powerful and better trained Warlock. "_Krepto Fragilius!_" The flames just lit higher. "Something's not right…"

Kelly saw a skeleton going after a couple teen girls. She immediately dove on this opportunity. "_KREPTO FRAGILIUS!_" The skeleton suddenly started to grow to double its original height. "What's going on?" She ran up to Daniella and Wendy. "What's going on here? Why isn't the spell working right?"

"I think I know," Wendy said, crossing her arms as she glared at the roof of the haunted house. They all followed her gaze to see Holloway zapping away at everything and everyone in sight.

"Zap him hard, Kelly," said Daniella.

"Gladly," said Kelly, stepping forward, "_KREPTO THUNDRIS!_" As if by magic (which it was), Holloway disappeared and a large wave of energy swept through the carnival yard and reversed all his spells. She looked around. Everything was normal, but everyone was still panicking, afraid there was more to come.

Principal Flanders then stepped up. "See that? They tried to destroy us!"

"What?" Kelly cried.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sarah tried to calm them down.

"They are Witches and monsters and freaks!"

"NO!" Kelly shouted, "We're trying to help here! It's our job to save you!"

"It's us or them! Who's it gonna be?"

"THEM!" the mob agreed.

The gang ran back into the haunted house.

"Running, running! RUNNING!" Jack cried as they locked the door.

Ace and Slam tried to block the door.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"That would be me." Everyone turned to see Holloway standing there.

Daniella summoned up all her strength and approached him. "I knew it! This whole time it was you!"

Holloway smirked. "I can't take all the credit." He pulled Evan out into the open.

"Evan?" Natasha asked, not believing it.

"Well, on the other hand," Holloway continued, "it's midnight." About then, they all heard the clock tower chiming. "Time to pay up."

"No," Kelly said, approaching him as well, "NO! You can't take our powers. No one was threatening us until you showed up!"

"Well, that's because they never got to see the real Loonakids," said Holloway, "And now that they do, you don't deserve your powers. Any of you. And now it's all mine. _Magicus Fixem!_"

They all felt their powers draining and dropped to the floor, too weakened from the spell to stand up. Finally, the old Loonatics got up enough strength to help their kids.

The mob finally broke through the door about that time.

Principal Flanders rushed to their sides. He looked at Holloway. "What'd you do to them? Are they OK?"

Holloway scoffed. "What do you care? You're the one that offered them up to an angry mob! Well, I best be on my way." He turned around and opened the door. "This doorway linking all our worlds should never have been opened. And now, with my newfound powers, I can make sure it never will again. Come, Evan."

Evan hesitated. "No."

Holloway stopped and faced him. "What?"

Evan looked at him. "No." He walked back to the group. "I'm staying." Kelly smiled at him.

Holloway sighed. "A disappointment. Right to the very end. Well…then this is goodbye to all of you." He walked through the door and closed it behind him, sealing it permanently.

"No!" Kelly tried to go after him, but Tech stopped her. "He can't do that! Somebody's gotta stop him!"

Natasha was practically crying. "Anasala…it's gone!"

When the mob started cheering this, Tech felt all of his anger swelling up inside him until it reaching the point that he was ready to burst. "What's the matter with you people?" Everyone looked at him. "OK, so these kids are different. They always have been! You've liked them before now anyway! What? Now that they've lost their powers, you're gonna start liking them again?" Some of the other kids looked at one another and shook their heads, realizing how right he was.

Kelly half-smiled. "I guess I kind of always thought we needed our powers to fit in, but…how can you know if someone really accepts you if you don't show them who you are?"

Paul, Chuck, and Natasha looked at each other, getting the message even though it wasn't meant for them. They weren't allowed to expose magic…but that didn't mean they couldn't expose themselves to a small crowd that could keep a secret.

Paul walked forward and took off his disguise. The mob all gasped at the sight of him, some screaming. "I'm really a Werewolf."

Natasha pulled off her disguise. "And I'm a Troll."

Chuck pulled off his disguise, moaning with the effort. "Yeah, and I'm an Ogre…oh, with a little bit of Forest Giant on my mother's side. Explains the height."

Jack looked around. "Uh…we're just going through awkward phases. Yeah, this is all there is."

Kelly smiled.

Wendy looked back at the mob, gathering up her strength. "And these are the people you want destroyed? Sure, they look a little different—OK, maybe 'little' is an understatement—but are they really any different on the inside?"

One of the football players came forth. "Well, I don't really know what Werewolves are like on the inside," he said, not quite getting Wendy's analogy, "but Paul's the best halfback we've ever had!"

One of the nerds came up, too. "And Natasha's the captain of the science team."

"*cough*CO-CAPTAIN!*cough*" Ryan pointed out.

"Subtle," Sarah said.

"You know what, Daniella?" Principal Flanders said, taking off the ring, "You were right. This never really fit." He tossed it aside.

Rev smiled. _She sure knows how to charm a guy. She certainly worked her way into my heart._

Kelly smiled, too. "You see? Humans have changed!"

Daniella nodded. "Now…" She got up, the rest of them following. "…has everyone seen everything they need to see…" She pulled out the mirror. "…through the Witch's Glass?"

The doorway reopened, Holloway tumbling out.

"Oh, look," said Nadine, crossing her arms, "It's back."

Callie then came through the doorway.

"Callie!" Evan cried, rushing to hug her.

"Evan!" Callie shrieked back, taking him in her embrace, "Sophie rescued me!"

"It took a while," Sophie said, following Callie out the doorway, "but I finally found the right Witch's Glass. These kids know how to work a spell."

Holloway looked at them. "What happened?"

"You forgot one thing," Kelly said, taking the Witch's Glass, "Witch's Glasses—while excellent for IMPRISONING OTHER CREATURES—are also good for communication between the worlds. And I believe that all of Anasala just saw that humans have changed, so…" She looked at Ryan, who stepped up to her.

The 2 coyote kids looked at each other and then held out their hands. "_Magico Faxum!_" They sucked their powers back out of Holloway along with the rest of the team's, also silently restoring their parents'.

Holloway looked at them. "You can't do this to me! I won't let you get away with it!"

"But _we_…" Everyone turned to see the 6-armed man, along with the rest of the Council, appear across the room. "…will."

Lucy looked at Holloway. "If I may, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Holloway kept his gaze on the Council. "You don't understand. I was only doing this for the good of Anasala!"

"Not from where we stand!" the Pumpkin-head said.

"No, no, no! These wretched humans—"

"—are apparently much more accepting than you led us to believe," said the 6-armed man, "If they're willing to give us a chance, than we should be willing to return the favor."

"You did it!" Daniella whispered to Kelly. They had convinced Anasala to live in peace with the mortal world _and_ revealed that the Loonakids were magic without exposing magic to the real world!

"No!" Holloway said, "No, I absolutely forbid it!"

"Then we'll consider this your resignation," said the Pumpkin-head.

The mummy held up a sign that said "Yea."

With that said, the Council waved their hands, suspending Holloway's magic and trapping him in the Witch's Glass.

Holloway looked around and saw what had happened. "Let me out of here!"

Kelly laughed. "We'll deal with you later! These kids still have a haunted house to put on!"

_5 minutes later…_

Jack sat on a hay bale with Natasha. "So this is the real you."

Natasha straightened out her Troll outfit. "Yup."

"Listen, I—"

"No, it's OK. I would've acted the same way if things were reversed."

"Right. So…"

"Yeah…"

They leaned in…

Natasha back away. "I'm sorry! It's just too gross!"

"Oh, thank you! Friends?"

"Friends!"

The 2 held hands and walked off.

Daniella was sitting on a hay bale with Rev, Principal Flanders sitting by them. "I see we've come to an understanding."

"Yup," said Principal Flanders, "I hope I can convince you to stay on at the school."

Daniella looked at Rev, smiled, and shook her head. "No. I have a family of my own to take care of." Rev smiled back. She turned back to Principal Flanders. "But before I go, we have got to do something about the athletic department! I mean, who ever heard of field hockey without flying monkeys?"

"That's-it-you're-out-of-here!" Rev said, pulling her off.

Kelly had just switched back to her Witch's robes (which everyone thought was a costume) and was now looking around and smiling. Everyone at the school now knew about the Loonakids being magic and the existence of Anasala, but still no one knew about the Loonakids' true identities or the existence of Witches (while they knew about Werewolves, Trolls, and Ogres). Then she saw Austin nearby. She walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So…something you wanna tell me?"

"I don't know if you could handle it."

"In case you didn't notice, I just revealed to almost a quarter of downtown Acmetropolis that the Loonakids are magic without fully exposing magic."

Austin considered this turn of events. "Maybe. Someday."

Kelly half-smiled. "Someday."

Austin nodded and walked off.

Kelly stared after him. There must be some sort of secret he was hiding…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yay! Another one's done! So Kelly and everyone else...still no idea who or what Austin is. And a portion of Acmetropolis knows about the Loonakids being magic but no one knows about the existence of magic (except that there's another world containing at least Ogres, Trolls, and full-time Werewolves). Well, I hope you guys keep reading because there's more to come (and better to come, trust me!)!


End file.
